


ephemeral

by alinastarkou



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alinastarkou/pseuds/alinastarkou
Summary: Sex with Vers was nothing like what Yon-Rogg was used to.





	ephemeral

Sex with Vers was nothing like what Yon-Rogg was used to. Not biologically, Kree were similar enough to humans. Before, he had preferred soft, gentle women who were more than happy to let him take the lead.

Vers was not soft. She was not gentle, and she certainly was not happy to let him take the lead. She fought him as fiercely as she did when she practiced, biting and scratching every available inch of skin, until he was forced to hold her down. He had to fight her for every thrust, he had to earn every moan. Vers would only submit if she was completely conquered, and finally she orgasmed, screaming and writhing against the ground. She wasn’t quiet in that either. Vers felt no need to stifle her passion in any way. She completely let herself go, until he was certain half of the planet knew what they were up to. Only then would she stop struggling. She’d go boneless, smiling in that satisfied way that always made his heart thump.

It was a fight, and not one he always won either. Sometimes it would be her holding him down, taking what she wanted and not giving anything in return. It was one fight he was happy to lose.

Yon-Rogg wasn’t used to feeling such strong emotion. It was a weakness. It unnerved him, distracted him. The first time the Supreme Intelligence had appeared to him as Vers he had felt a sensation so strong it made him want to rip his heart out of his chest to be rid of it. He tried to distance himself from her then but he couldn’t. She was like an addiction he kept going back to.

He pushed her back against the floor. He could feel her hips straining where he had them pinned underneath his. She bit his bicep, drawing little pinpricks of blood and he grabbed her throat, shoving her roughly against the ground. She was breathing hard from their sparring session and when he shoved up her shirt to lick her nipple he could taste her sweat. Vers moaned raggedly and bucked her hips. He felt his erection jump and punished her by nipping her sensitive bud.

With one practiced movement he swept her clothes off. It should perhaps concern him that he was so used to doing this but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to care. For a moment he was distracted by her beauty, by the wild bush of blonde curls that covered her sex. The next thing he knew he was flat on his back, his head banging against the hard ground. She raised an eyebrow, giving him a smug look that made him stiffen even more.

She kissed him then, savagely, her teeth scraping across his lower lip as she took him in hand. She stroked him a few times, her calloused hands rough against his flesh before positioning him at her center. She sank down on him easily, her eyes rolling back into her head.

She rode him with such wild abandon it was all he could do to meet her thrusts. At one point she stopped holding him down but he was breathless, he couldn’t move. She gripped his hips so fiercely when she came it left marks on his skin. When she moved off him it felt like loss.

He knew it wouldn’t last. From the first moment she had stood up in front of him, he had known. She was too wild, too strong, too free. She would find out the truth, and she would leave him.

When he saw her light up in front of him, beautiful and terrible, he knew now was that moment.


End file.
